


Animals

by icandrawamoth



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Jacob Black, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You make me want things, Jacob," Carlisle says. "You make me want to do things I know I shouldn’t. You bring out my inner animal.”





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "Twilight Saga, Jacob Black/Carlisle Cullen, you bring out my inner animal."

“Vampires are not animals,” Carlisle says evenly, watching Jacob over his cup of tea. “I am not an animal.”

“Arguable,” the boy says evenly. He toys with the handle of his own mug, then drops his hand when he realizes he’s fidgeting and spears the vampire with a look. The big house is strangely silent, one of those rare times where every Cullen but their patriarch is out. Jacob doesn’t know why Carlisle called him or why he answered his summons. “What do you want from me?”

Carlisle snorts quietly, looking away for a moment before reestablishing eye contact. It’s always direct eye contact with him, those brilliant golden orbs pinning Jacob to the chair. “I can smell you,” he says, seeming apropos of nothing. He inhales deeply, and his eyes flutter. “The wolf scent isn’t as bad when it’s you, Jacob Black.”

Something hot flares in Jacob’s stomach, but he still doesn’t quite understand. “You called me here to talk about how I smell?”

Carlisle chuckes, soft, seemingly more at himself than Jacob. “I am beating around the bush, aren’t I?” He stands, abruptly, though the gracefulness of the movement takes away any shock it might have had, and comes to Jacob’s side of the table, perching beside him.

Jacob feels himself flush at the suddenly closeness. “Carlisle-”

“Shh.” The vampire reaches out, brushing slim, pale fingers across Jacob’s hair and cheek. He smiles, revealing sharp teeth, and Jacob shivers, fully recognizing the predator above him but not moving away. “You make me want things, Jacob. You make me want to do things I know I shouldn’t. You bring out my inner animal.”

Jacob’s heart is kicking hard against his chest. He thinks wildly of treaties and feuds and of the girl he loves who refuses to choose him. What really is there to stop him from taking this? Almost seeming outside his own body, he puts his hand over Carlisle’s and asks lowly, “What kinds of things do you want?”


End file.
